lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft:Lego Edition
''Minecraft:Lego Edition ''is the videogame by Traveller's Tales and Mojang. It's a LEGO game based on one of the best-selling videogames,Minecraft. While similar to other LEGO games it recycles some of the Minecraft ''mechanics. Plot In the prologue sequence,an Iron Golem is seen in a cave,guarding something when an unknown individual breaks the entrance and lets the Zombies in. While the golem fights them,the individual gets his hands on the item it was guarding which appears to be an upgraded Command Block. Later,Steve is seen playing fetch with his Wolf when a distress call comes to him from Mojang Office. Worried,he and the Wolf set off to investigate the problem.When they arrive,a group of Zombies is seen attacking the office under the command of Major Zombie. After Steve defeats him,Major reports to the "chef" (who is revealed to be Herobrine) that he has failed to find "the thing". Herobrine angrily teleports him away,leaving Steve and Mojang employees confused... Steve decides to go to Alex and ask her if she knows about "the thing" since she is one of the most intelligent players around. Of course,Alex knows nothing about it but mentions something about the sounds that came from the basement of her treehouse at night. Both players go underground to find Alex's Iron Golem stuck in the pit. After Alex saves it,it tries to say something while Alex notices that "a banned device" one of the former Mojang employees asked her to guard was missing along with her totem of undying. Soon the Major Pillager and his Beast are revealed to be the thieves. Steve,Alex and Iron Golem chase Major Pillager and manage to knock him off the Beast and get the totem back,but then he tells that he was actually looking for that "banned device",but hasn't found it. Just in case,Alex locks up Major Pillager,who for some reason assumes that Jesse should have met the real thief,and asks Steve and golem to look after her house. Then she goes to Jeb and asks him to transport her to Jesse's overworld. After meeting Jesse,she asks if he had seen a person with something like a Command Block. Jesse remembers about the Command Block,but says he hasn't seen anyone...except for that black thing with only its eyes white who appeared behind Alex. "The thing" introduces itself as "None" and summons a Wither.Then it uses "something like a Command Block" to turn it into Wither Storm. Jesse and Alex fight it,but then it transforms into Wither Tornado,which Jesse manages to strip out of the powers with the Golden Gauntlet. None decides to deal with the heroes itself,but notices Null and cowardly flees. Meanwhile,Steve and golem notice a bunch of monsters moving towards a Nether portal. Steve,of course,manages to force golem guard the cave alone and follows the monsters into the Nether. He finds himself near a fortress with an unknown to him guy in a creeper suit who got lost in the Nether (and apparently has an amnesia because he doesn't remember about how the portals work). Together,they get through the fortress and find out that Herobrine has built a lab in it where he tries to make a "Command Block Detector" to help him find "the thing". When he notices Steve,he at first decides to ask him if he saw "a Command Block-like thingy that was previously owned by a guy from Mojang". Steve answers that he heard about a "banned item" Alex was asked to guard and had been stolen recently,but isn't sure if it's the same item they are talking about. Herobrine asks about who could steal it,but Steve can't answer,so he summons all monsters he could summon and fights Steve and Creeper Guy (who was actually his dad trying to gather Nether berries in his place,because real-life Creeper Guy was scared of Nehter mobs),yet loses and escapes,though he still manages to finish the detector and is sure that he can find "the thing" anyway... '''More details coming soon.' Characters